The Final Decision
by sn0zb0z
Summary: One decision to make. What will their final decision be? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Two sides. Good and evil. I can use my magic for either.

All my life I have used magic how I wanted to. My future of whether I should be good or evil has changed many times. This time I have to decide my future. Decide my own fate. My destiny.

Both sides want me to use my magic to help them. Going to evil means losing the people who mean a lot to me – they'll never turn evil. I'd have to fight against them. Can I do that?

To become good though means I have to fight against evil my whole life. There is no escape from that. I'd also have the elders watching over me – watching how I use my magic. Watching my every move. There is no freedom. I'd have help though whenever I need it.

Good points and bad points to both. No one can help me make a decision. I'm being told by the people closest to me that to fight for good is the right thing to do. Just because they have always fought for good doesn't mean I should!

Magic has got me in trouble before. I've used my power for good and evil. Now I have to make a decision.

If I become evil I can control everything. I would become the Source. If I become good I keep the people closest to me. It is one or the other. Which means more to me?

Two ways. One chance to get it right. Get it wrong and it could cost me my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know which way to turn. I think back in time. I have done so much evil. Can I still be good?

After all I'm even responsible for my own brothers death. It was a few years ago now. A few witches helped me. My brother was always powerful. I could never have killed him by myself even with all the power I had. I didn't want to be blamed for his death either. That's why I had the help of the witches.

Looking back I see that was the right thing to do. No competition. Those closest don't realise how I was involved in that. I don't want them to know. It's a dark secret…one of many.

I have done good as well though. I have saved many innocents and helped the Charmed Ones out many times. Then again I have gone against the Charmed Ones as well.

There is one person who I am really close to. To be with her I only have one choice. It is obvious which side I should turn to. Unless I can make her see that the other side is where she really wants to be. I guess I really know which way I want to take. Those closest make me wonder though. What would it be like if I went down the other path?

It's too late now. I've decided. I am in a dark cave surrounded by demons. There is no turning back. She turns to me and asks if I'm sure about this. I simply nod and walk forward to except my destiny as the Source. She has become my Queen and together we will rule the underworld.

I have more power than I could ever have imagined. Not only that but I'm standing here with her by my side. This is the happiest day of my life. This was the right path to choose. I know others disagree but at the moment that doesn't matter.

This is the best way for me. Isn't it?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Thanks for the reviews. Maybe it's Cole…maybe it's Wyatt…then again maybe it's someone else. One way to find out…

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. The End

I have been the Source for a short while now. I never want it to change. So far everything is fine. I love this life and so does she. She is happy to be the Queen. Bianca has always had a dark side to her though.

I have become even more powerful in this short time. No one else has ever had so much power. Not even my brother.

I've decided though to visit those closest to me. I miss them. I know I chose evil so it's my fault I don't see them anymore but…I still miss them.

I flamed in to the manor. They were all sitting talking and were surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" Paige questioned. I told them that I missed my family. Phoebe came up to me.

"You don't belong here" she said sharply. Piper just sat there in silence.

"Haven't you got anything to say Piper?" Phoebe asked. Piper shook her head.

"He's my son. What can I say? I don't want to lose him but…he chose evil and that's it". She had tears in her eyes.

I tried to say sorry but Phoebe kept interrupting. She wasn't happy with me. I'd hurt her and those closest to her. I understand that but I just wanted them to understand it from my point of view. I guess I should have expected this. I changed time. Our futures. I knew other things would change but I still went back.

Piper had just let Phoebe carry on and she hadn't said anything else until now.

"Leave him alone Phoebe," she said quietly, then she turned to me "you chose which way you wanted. You chose against your family and…" she didn't finish. She turned away from me.

"Look what you've done" Paige said joining in. She went and put her arm around Piper. Piper smiled weakly and managed to turn around and face me again.

"I thought you were good. I thought you were on our side. You're not who you used to be" she started crying and walked out the room. Paige went after her.

"I think you had better leave now," Phoebe demanded "you've caused enough damage!"

I knew better than to argue with Phoebe. I started to flame out and as I did I heard her say "You are no longer allowed in this house Chris Halliwell!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. You now know who it is! And yeah – all the chapters are short and the story is short. However I am planning a prequel to this story which will be longer.

And why is this cookie half eaten?

Please review :)


End file.
